The Fox and the Hound
by Maria-the-Fox
Summary: Violet Marigold Ashton was captured & tortured alongside her twin brother Victor at the age of ten, for four years. Now she is forced to return as her now deceased brother taking her father's place as the Queen's Fox alongside her Butler Lance Gentry. Only one problem, Ciel Phantomhive is her partner and as we all know foxes & hounds do not get along very well… Ciel/OC Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_If I should die_**

_If I should die,  
And you should live,  
And time should gurgle on,  
And morn should beam,  
And noon should burn,  
As it has usual done;  
If birds should build as early,  
And bees as bustling go,  
One might depart at option  
From enterprise below!  
'Tis sweet to know that stocks will stand  
when we with daisies lie,  
that commerce will continue,  
and trades as briskly fly.  
It makes the parting tranquil  
and keeps the soul serene,  
that gentlemen so sprightly  
conduct the pleasing scene!_

**_By Emily Dickinson_**

* * *

_"Someone, help!" screamed the shrill voice of a young girl._

_In dark cellar miles away from the civilized life in England a young girl cried out in desperation._

_"Please! Someone, help him!" she cried._

_Her long hair was caked with dirt and blood. Eyes wide with fear and filled with tears._

_"He's dying!" she sobbed._

_Clothes in tattered old rags… it was a disturbing sight._

_"You have to help him!"_

_Cradling a boy that looked just like her, only in worse shape… They couldn't have been more than fourteen._

_"You're gonna be okay Victor." The girl cried, not quite sure if she was reassuring her brother or herself. "I promise you, you will be fine."_

_"Violet." The boy croaked, "You know full well that I'm not going to make it sister."_

_"No!" the girl cried, "You're going to be fine brother!"_

_The boy coughed, "I love you sister." the boy whisper, "Goodbye…"_

_A scream like no other was heard minutes later, filled with pain, agony and hatred and mixed with tears._

* * *

A pair of large, violet eyes snapped open and a gasp ripped its way through the owner's throat. Heart beating fast, the brunette leaned up and clutched her chest. That had been six years ago and the dreams still haunted her. The little light shining through the window told her it was early in the morning and she gazed around the room.

She was sitting on a large king size bed, the sheets a creamy silk and the blankets dark and made of the finest wool and velvet. The cherry wood head board was large and high.

To her right was a small bedside table. The cherry wood engraved with strange patterns that she couldn't quite decipher. To her left against the marble walls was a dresser with the same engravings. Besides that, the room was rather bare besides the Victorian rug in between her bed and the door.

Violet herself had matured. Not the way she would have wanted seeing as she was built like a boy with little to no curves, was very 'flat' and she was 5'7. Her hair was a chocolaty brown, was straight and reached an inch past her shoulders. In order of favoring a boyish look, she kept it like that. Her eyes were large and almond shaped. All in all, she looked a feminine sixteen year old boy with her girlish looks and all. Boy she took after her father, tall and lanky.

She hated being forced to look like this, but it was the Queen's order and the Queen trusted her to carry out her orders as Earl Ashton.

A soft click was heard and her head snapped up to the figure entering her room. Her violet orbs met golden amber. "Hello Lance." She spoke dully.

"Good morning Mistress Violet. I've brought your breakfast as you requested last night." Spoke the man named Lance. His velvety voice displayed a light French accent. It went very well with his golden blond hair, tall physique and catlike amber eyes. His skin was pale, paler then Violet's, which was saying a lot, but it only added to man's strange attractiveness. "Did you sleep well?"

Violet glared at the man giving her a cheery smile. "Like you don't know." She spat.

"It seems as if just yesterday you were asking me to stay in your room with you while you slept." He sighed with mock hurt as he pushed the tray closer to the irritated girl. She took the cup of Rooibos Tea, added a little lemon and lemon and honey, and then took a sip.

"Knock it off Lance. My nightmares were much more vivid two years ago." Violet snapped, "Now, on to matters of more importance." She took a strawberry off the silver plate before continuing, "As you know the Queen has asked me and Earl Phantomhive to partner up on our investigations from now on."

"I haven't forgotten Mistress, the Carriage is prepared." Lance replied as she took a bite of her scone.

"Good."

"I'll leave to breakfast and dressing."

"Thank you."

* * *

There are many differences between the Phantomhive house and the Ashton house. For instance, Phantomhive prefers to wake in the early afternoon, while Ashton prefers to wake up in the early morning. Ashton prefers fruits and vegetables to cake and candy such as the young Earl Phantomhive does. Phantomhive never smiles unless it's forced but Earl Ashton has a quite a bit of sarcastic humor.

Like differences, there are many similarities. Such was there skills in acting, and their seriousness when a threat to the Queen or England is posed. There tragic pasts are a given. They both excel in hunting and fencing as well as literature and music, however Ashton's the more athletic of the two. And, the most important of the similarities is that they both have Faustian Contracts with the devil.

* * *

Standing in front of the Phantomhive Manor, waiting for the doors to open, stood Violet or Victor as she was disguised as her brother. She wore a simple white dress shirt under a brown vest with a dark brown over coat with long tails. Her pants matched her vest and were tucked into a pair of calf-length dark brown boots with a slight heel. Her hair was tied back with a thin purple ribbon. A rapier was attached to a leather belt hooked on her hips.

All in all she looked like very attractive young 'man' with her young and girlish features. A rounded jaw, potent cheekbones, bow shaped rosy lips, large violet eyes with think eyelashes, a small nose, all belonging to a porcelain skinned, heart shaped face.

Standing next to 'Victor', at 6'1 was Lance. His cat like amber eyes, and shaggy golden blond hair were also something to fawn over. His skin pale then Violet's and gave way to an outlandish beauty. He wore a similar butler uniform to the Phantomhive Butler Sebastian, the only difference was the fact that his coat tails were slightly longer and he wore black gloves instead of white along with a black tie.

The doors opened and revealed a handsome butler clad in black, his red eyes gleaming in amusement for reasons unknown. "Aw, Earl Ashton I suppose, Earl Phantomhive has been waiting for your arrival."

Violet simply nodded. Something about this man seemed off to her and she intended to find out what it was. She and Lance followed him down the hall.

"So you're the famous Phantomhive Butler, Sebastian Michaelis, no?" Lance spoke up, his French accent slightly thicker than usual. He probably sensed the same thing Violet did about the man. He wasn't your normal butler.

"Famous," Sebastian laughed, "No, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." Putting the emphasis on the word 'hell', Violet noticed his eyes changed to a bright magenta for a brief moment. She switched her gaze between Lance, and the Phantomhive Butler.

"Many butlers' wish for skills half as good as yours," Lance had a confident smirk on his face.

_'Odd, he seemed nervous a minute ago.'_ Violet raised an eyebrow at the blond, _'Now he seems extremely confident. Is he bipolar or something?_

"Are one of them Mr. Gentry?" Sebastian inquired, having a certain arrogance in his voice while saying that one sentence. It irked the blond demon quite a bit. For the briefest of moments, Lance's usually happy demeanor switched to that of an irritated cat, but only for a split second, he regained his composer and smirked with just as much arrogance as the other demon.

"No, I'm quite content with the abilities I have, seeing as they are much better than yours." He held his head high at the fact the Sebastian looked taken aback and rather insulted.

_He's acting like a spoiled child._ Violet let out an exasperated sigh. '_Is he really that threated by this man? No, not a man, a demon. This just got interesting.'_ A satisfied smirk found its way to her lips. '_Well at least I don't need to hide Lance's identity from Phantomhive.'_

* * *

"Young Master," Sebastian spoke, opening the door to the study, "Earl Ashton has arrived."

Ciel looked up at the butler from his paper work and nodded for them to come in…

* * *

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I personally think my writing improved a bit, but that's just me. Anyways, I would really like some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji as us mange lovers know it as. ****Kuroshitsuji**** and its ****characters**** are ****owned**** by ****Yana****Toboso****. The ****poem**** at the begging is ****owned**** by ****Emily****Dickinson**** and does not belong to me; I just thought it would make an interesting introduction to the story.**

**However, I do own Violet, Lance and the story plot. If you wish to use my characters for any reason, just ask.**


	2. I'M SO SORRY!

I am so sorry guys, but I am under a serious case of writers block. I can't seem to write anything. I don't know when I'll be able to update and I really hope you understand, but with writers block it hard to know when you can write again. Please bear with me in the meantime, I will try and update as soon as possible.

This Author's note will be replaced with a new chapter whenever I do update. I am so sorry; it honestly feels terrible to not be able to write.


End file.
